Dodge This
by a-hunting-consulting-avenger
Summary: Agent Dodger is head nerd at SHIELD But she found team free will and is a survivor.She found the Winchesters and Cas so they could teach the avengers to hunt.Harder then it sounds, the day she meets them seems to be a god day for the tattooed blonde.As she learns to hunt she learns a little more about herself and how she can fall in love. Summary Sucks terribly sucks SamOC swearing
1. Chapter 1 20

**This is chapter one 2.0, I'm rewriting the first chapter cause in my opinion it sucked. So not destiel summary is crap will rewrite that too and please review. I don't own Marvel or CW.**

Sam, Dean and Cas sat on a couch in the avengers common room at Stark tower, other than them the room was empty. They had just explained the supernatural to the avengers at a SHIELD base. Now they were waiting for them to arrive back at the tower after discussing what they heard on their own. Dean sighed

"We really don't have time to teach a bunch of superheroes how to hunt. Can't they just learn the hard way and google it all?" Cas shrugged

"They seem busy and probably don't have the time Dean." Dean Winchester shrugged turning to his brother

"What if the assassins get pissed and kill us?" Sam rolled his eyes

"They won't Dean. What I want to know is how they found us, Charlie couldn't." Dean arched an eyebrow

"You're kidding? We have been dragged across the country, debriefed by a modern day Captain hook, met the avengers and the one thing you find weird is how they found us? That Fury guy said he'd been watching us for years." Cas frowned

Just then Tony Stark and the rest of the avengers came in and sat/stood in front of Team free will, Captain Rogers held out his hand

"It's pleasure to meet you and thank you for what you've done." Dean didn't take his hand, to save it from being awkward Sam did instead. Stark approached them

"Are you guys bullshiting us? None of that can be real. Heaven, Hell, monsters, ghosts. It's all stories. Make believe, what the hell are you guys on?" before Dean could start some kind of argument Sam stood up

"Trust me Mr. Stark you're taking this much better than other people we have met. Fortunately for you, no one had to die for you guys to find out about what we do." Sam sat back down, Natasha pointed at Cas

"And he was an Angel? And you two were the chosen Vessels of Michael and Lucifer?" the three of them nodded, though Dean rather reluctantly. She frowned

"That sucks. At least you stopped the apocalypse." They nodded, she and Clint turned around and walked across the room sitting themselves at the island. Bruce stepped forward sitting down across from them with Steve, the scientist bursting with questions. Dean noticed

"Go on." Banner took a breath

"Does EMF really work? How does salt keep away demons and ghosts? Why does silver kill werewolves? How does magic work? Why does Latin exorcize demons? How many different types of monsters are there? Hoe exactly did demon blood work?-" Tony cut the doctor off

"Bruce shut up, they don't have the answer look at their faces." Indeed the three of them looked dumbfounded. Cas stared at the doctor

"EMF readings only work if there are no large electrical lines around. Power lines for example." Bruce nodded, Thor furrowed his brow

"It's hard to belie that there are monsters and magic on this world as well as my home." Sam nodded, Dean looked at Stark "Do you guys have any beer?" he nodded going to get some. An orange hair woman walked in

"Tony. Is what Fury told me true? Monsters?" there was a chorus of yes's from around the room. Pepper nodded and started a conversation with Natasha. Bruce had settled down in a chair with some science magazine, Clint, Steve and Thor were all talking with the hunters.

"So you guys have been literally to hell and back? Also heaven and the other one." The nodded Dean took a sip from his drink

"Purgatory is the other one. Sucks almost as bad as hell."

Director Fury came into the room, causing Stark to jump.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Fury smirked "The roof Stark." Tony frowned sitting back down. Fury walked over to Sam, Dean and Cas

"I hope none of them tried to hurt you." They shook their heads, Dean glared at the director

"So how long will we be here?" Fury frowned

"For however long it takes to teach these children how to kill a damn monster." Sam nodded

"Thank you Sir. Can I ask how you found us?" Fury simply smiled and said "We have our ways." And made his way back to the roof. Sam frowned, it was really eating at him. Sam sat back on the couch listening to his brother's and Cas's conversation with Steve and Thor, he looked at the silent Archer

"Who at SHIELD could have found us?" Clint shrugged "Not that I can think of Fury was livid about how hard it was to find you guys." Sam nodded

"Yeah we live in an unfindable place." Clint nodded.

The elevator door opened, a woman walked through carrying 6 large binders. She was wearing light grey skinny jeans, a doctor who t-shirt with the loge and the TARDIS on the front, a denim shirt over top and a pair of 3 inch wedges. The extra height put her at about 6 feet, though her small thin frame made her appear smaller. She had an angular face and currently blank expression, maybe with nervousness underneath. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, her side bangs falling out at the front. The first thing Sam noticed about her were her eyes, they were light brown with streaks and flecks of gold swimming and shinning in the mid afternoon light. Every head turned to the woman who just entered the room, Clint and Natasha nodded with recognition Tony approached her

"Who are you?" she sighed and handed him a binder

"This is the background check on Robin Thicke you wanted. May I ask why?" Tony shook his head and took the binder, she spook quietly possibly out of shyness or fear. The newcomer made her way across the room to Pepper

"Ms. Potts, this arrived at SHIELD for you. From a Danielle Nott." Pepper nodded said thank you and took the binder. The woman took quick strides across the room to Bruce

"Dr. Banner I presume. Fury requested you read over my medical file." She opened the binder "I don't have the results for these particular tests yet but I'm expecting them within the hour." Bruce nodded, putting down his magazine and picking up the binder. She made her way over to Clint and Natasha

"Agents Barton and Romanoff, here's everything I have found on the Costello case, there's quite a lot. You two might be up all night reading. But no one would want the field agents going in without enough info now would we?" Clint and Natasha glared before she said

"Thanks' Dodge." The other woman smiled

"Captain Rogers?!" Steve turned to look at her "Yes Miss?" she pursed her lips glaring

"It's Agent, Agent Blaire Dodger not Miss." Steve nodded as she walked over opening a binder

"This is in regards of the android attack of last month. You'll see I mapped out a square mile of the battle. I put the energy and heat signatures of the robots down here. Now the smaller droids have normal heat and energy signature for droids. But the larger ones that looked like megatron….. right. Never mind, they have an unusually high reading even for robots of a larger size. I suggest having either Dr. Selvig or Foster take a look." Sam noticed she spoke incredibly fast. She turned to Thor

"I believe you are on a first name basis with Dr. Jane Foster. Correct?" he nodded, she handed him the binder, then walked into the middle of the room all eyes trained on her. She glanced around nervously

"So I'm Agent Blaire Dodger, I'm 26 years old. I am head of I.T and mechanics and am SHIELD's primary hacker. Basically I'm head nerd. I have two brief announcements one being anyone who came in direct contact with the droids should be tested for radiation poisoning. And 2 I know it's a pain in the ass but you have to read what's in this binder." She held it above her head

"It is the Quin Jet manual and the mechanics at SHIELD are sick of fixing them after you have landed, taken off or maintenance the jet improperly. Any one performing these tasks is going to read this or I will not stop anyone from causing you pain. Also I am the one who found the Winchesters and Castiel for you so you're welcome." Tony scoffed

"We won't read that." The blonde frowned and rolled her eyes

"Mr. Stark unlike mostly everyone else at SHIELD I will not put up with your shit. So now you will read this and have some fun with it." Tony frowned, Natasha snickered from behind Blaire

"Dodge, you can't make us do anything." Blaire picked up the binder and walked over to the two assassins

"Listen Agent Romanoff, Natasha if you will. I am under orders to have someone read this or else a lot of people will be breathing down my neck. Now if there is any shred of you that can do someone a favour please read this or have your boyfriend do it." Clint looked taken aback

"Were not together. I don't know where you heard that but." Blaire sighed leaning against the table

"Please Agent, I can't be chasing around you guys and losing sleep over something stupid like this. Read the damn thing or use your femme fatal powers to make another member of your team do it. I'm tired." Natasha raised an eyebrow

"Was that your attempt of manipulation and guilt tripping? I don't care if you lost sleep so do I. Over all the saving the world I have to do." Blaire looked about 800% done with the conversation she was having

"Natasha what I do here at SHIELD, matters and if it weren't for me you and Barton would be dead." Clint nodded slightly and Natasha considered it before shaking her head no.

"Clint and I are alive because we have skill not because of Fury's favorite nerd. Go back to your cubicle." Natasha turned around along with Clint and started walking out of the room. Blaire composed her self wiping the offended and solemn look of her face, replacing it with a glare.

"How about you two remember where you started at SHIELD….. good. I'm and so much more important than that. And also irreplaceable." The two assassins left the room leaving the rest of the avengers speechless, Blaire picked up her bag which Sam then began to study. There were several pins and sayings on it. The Starfleet logo, the deathly hollows symbol, a mocking jay symbol and a dalek. The quotes were obviously sown on herself

"I believe in Sherlock Holmes."

"Space the final frontier."

"In 900 year of time and space I never met anyone who wasn't important."

"That's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt."

"You're gonna set the world on fire somewhere."

"Do or do not. There is no try." And lastly

"9/11. Never forget."

Blaire sat herself down in a chair across from Sam and pulled her laptop out of her bag. She looked around the room, Tony, Pepper and Thor had left and Bruce was still reading her file, she frowned wishing for him not to say anything. To late

"Agent Dodger, are you feeling alright right now? No pain, no nausea nothing." Blaire frowned

"No Dr. Banner and my doctor has a positive outlook for those tests." Bruce shrugged returning to his reading. Dean and Castiel had struck up conversation with Steve, leading them to ignore Sam. He looked at Blaire

"So how long have you worked for SHIELD?" Blaire looked up from her computer, smiling and shutting it.

"A little over 2 years. I used to work at Roman industries but I don't really know what happened there. My best friend disappeared too." Sam looked away

"Have you heard of Leviathan?" she nodded "Well Dick Roman was one for about a year before his company died cause we killed him. His race was taking over America and was going to eat us." Blaire nodded

"Fair enough, but do you guys know about a Charlie Bradbury? Whether or not she was eaten." Sam nodded "Ya we saw her about 8 months ago, she was fine then." Blaire nodded, studying Sam for a moment, he looked at her for a moment before realizing she already knew so much about him she wasn't going to ask anything

"Were you born in New York?" Blaire shook her head "D.C, e moved when I was 7 and my mom got a promotion to work for the world trade center." Sam nodded before thinking back to her bag

"Was she there? You don't have to tell me." Blaire smiled

"That's refreshing someone actually being polite about. Ya she was there, but that's not the worst part. My dad was a fire fighter." Sam frowned

"I'm sorry." Blaire nodded "It alright, 11 years ago. I was 15." Sam nodded "Sorry." She glared

"Again with the sorry. You don't even wanna know how sucky the rest of my life was." Sam shrugged

"No worse than mine." She smirked "Maybe not but I had I crappy life." Sam shrugged

"Let's just not talk about that. O you and Charlie, friends or..."

"Just friends, I used to have a boyfriend but that didn't work out either. I don't even know how SHIELD found me but they did." Sam nodded

"I guess they have their ways, how'd you find us?" Blaire smiled, genuinely, lighting her eyes up

"A decent laptop, coffee and more coffee." Her phone rang "I have to take this." She answered it standing up walking to a different corner of the room

"Hello Dr. Murray…..ya….alright…your positive…..absolutely sure…" a large toothy grin had taken over her face, her eyes were welling. Bruce and Sam walked over to her, she was standing silently in the corner. She blinked a couple times and looked around still smiling, still with tears of happiness streaming down her face. She grabbed her medical file from Bruce's hands and quickly jotted something down

"I'll be back later."

She raced into the elevator, before Bruce shut the binder Sam glanced at what she had just written

_Cancer Free as of September 23, 2013_

**I had to re write this chapter because I wrote the original in the middle of the night and it sucked. PLEASE REVIEW REIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Nothings Uncrackable

**Thank you for Reviews, if you like Supernatural I have another story called Heard of Novak, still in progress you might like. I don't own CW or Marvel.**

Blaire returned later around 6 for dinner, dressed in the same like grey jeans and shoes but she changed her top into a black sleeveless sheer top and a black strapless bra underneath, she also wore a bright red leather jacket, she top it off with diamond earrings and a diamond necklace, and perfect makeup, Smokey eye and dark red lipstick. The avengers didn't bother fixing themselves up for a dinner that would plan out their learning about the Supernatural. Blaire came through the elevator with a huge smile on her face, lighting up her eyes. The avengers sat grudgingly at the table along with Team Free Will, surprised when Blaire sashayed in incredibly happy. Tony looked up at her

"Monsters are real and you are skipping?" she shrugged, grabbing a beer from their fridge

"Stark don't rain on my parade." Bruce shook his head

"Please whatever you do don't burst out into song." Blaire smiled, Tony glared at Bruce

"Great you gave the nerd an idea, you know they'll burst into song." Blaire shrugged sitting down next to Sam, he raised an eyebrow

"I won't burst into song. I promise." He smiled "Okay." Steve and Clint came in with over 10 pizza boxes

"Dinner!" Sam, Dean and Cas looked up, slightly eager, they hadn't eaten all day. Not that they weren't used to it but they were hungry. They grabbed pizza and sat down, Blaire stayed put and waited for the avengers to stop crowding around to grab food. She grabbed a Slice of Pizza and sat back down next to same, Toy glared at her

"Actually though, why are you so happy?" she frowned

"Just cause your depressed doesn't mean I have to be. No offense of course." Tony shrugged and sipped his water turning back to Pepper continuing their conversation. Director Fury reappeared

"Alright!" Tony stood up "Where the hell do you come from?!" Fury, frowned

"Stark sit down. Tomorrow before you begin training you're all doing fitness testing." Blaire raised her hand

"Even you, Agent Dodger. Be ready at 8 am tomorrow in the main training floor here Stark tower. Dodger come here." She stood up, walking apprehensively over to Fury

"Congratulations Dodger, I expect you to take tests every 2 weeks or so, why are you practically eye level with me?"

"I'm wearing heels sir." He nodded taking a computer drive out of his jacket "Get to work on this now." She frowned "You know my protocols, Sir. I don't work on anything without knowing what the hell im working on or where whatever info I get is going." Fury sighed

"This is the hard drive of a hacker as good as you he or she could be dangerous to us if they want. It's recent too, find this person and bring them in. I don't know their real name." Blaire nodded, sitting down in a solitary chair across from everyone. Eating her pizza and plugging in the drive. Clint watched her every move

"Don't you need more than 1 computer, for stuff like that?" Blaire didn't respond, Clint asked again. Fury glared at him

"Barton, leave her." Fury disappeared once more. Sam exchanged glances with Dean

"So he just walked in here and handed her work, after her work hours?" Natasha nodded

"One eyes bastard does that. Her hours are technically 9-5 but Fury doesn't care. She's fine with it, Fury's got her something to do all the time. It's not like she has a life. Actually she may have a dog." Clint shook his head

"She had friends when she worked at Roman Industries." Dean raised an eyebrow

"She worked for Dick Roman?" Natasha nodded "Kinda, in I.T, around the same time that bombed out our primary hacker got hit by a bus. Fury got her, she gets really into whatever she's doing probably can't even hear us right now." Clint balled up a napkin and threw it at her, she glanced up for not even a second then returned to her laptop. Clint laughed

"You should see when she's reading." Dean, Sam and Cas continued watching her. After a few minutes, she furrowed her brow. Mouthing profanity and began typing again. Steve came up behind her, silently. Everyone was surprised when she turned around

"What, Captain Virginity?" he scowled "How are you doing that? What are you doing?" she frowned

"This drive belonged to a bad ass and is gonna be a stupid mother to crack." Steve nodded

"Why is this so important to Fury? What can that one computer drive do? It's just part of a computer." Blaire glared at him "It's not the drive itself that's dangerous. It's however it belonged to that's a danger to us." Steve studied the screen

"How could someone with a computer be dangerous to SHIELD? It's only an electronic?" Blaire pursed her lips

"Captain, it may not make sense to you but a genius with a laptop and the skill can take down the entire government."

"But how?" she sighed, everyone was paying attention to them now "Because the right computer virus can do anything, shut down or destroy anything. Like disease it infects whatever it can, finds every weak spot and exploits it. You could destroy something and kill thousands of people from the safety of your own living room. That's why anyone who can hack something is dangerous to SHIELD. I am really the only person at SHIELD completely competent at this. I am constantly checking our server and protecting us from threats. Ya so you guys deal with monsters and aliens and crazy psychopaths with guns and robots. But without SHIELD how would you do that." Tony looked at her raising his eyebrows

"So your saying, without you SHILED is gone?" she shrugged

"You don't need me per say. I'm dispensable someone with my sill can do the same thing. But right now it's me, and SHIELD is getting hacked and attacked with viruses all the time. Right now I'm saving the world in my own little way. So leave me the fuck alone." Dean smiled

"Like Charlie." Sam nodded "She knew Charlie." Dean nodded "Figures."

"Oh shit." Blaire exclaimed, every head turned back to her, she looked uncomfortable.

"Well thanks' for the pizza. I should be heading home, now." Clint shook his head

"You took the bus here, you don't have a car. You wanna take public transportation. Because dinner time is always weird. Trust me I know." Blaire bit her lip.

"Right. Who wants to drive me 25 minutes?" Dean shrugged "I volunteer Sam to drive you." Sam frowned

"Also Sam, ward her house. I'll do this place." Sam nodded

"Come on Blaire, I'll have to spray paint you walls." She nodded, zipping up her jacket.

Once in the garage she eyed the impala "Deans?" Sam nodded

"It was our dads." She nodded getting into the passenger seat.

"Blaire where do you live?" "66th street. Near central park, it's a nice neighbourhood." Sam nodded using his phone as a GPS, they pulled up to a small 2 story brick home. There was a black, SHILED issued car in her garage along with a motorcycle that looked like it came right off the set of sons of anarchy. Sam eyed it

"Yours?" she nodded "I haven't driven t in a while though." Sam nodded, she opened the door to her house. Immediately a very large German shepherd came running towards her, jumping up placing his paws on her shoulders. She nearly fell backwards but caught herself before Sam had to. The dog started licking her face, she tried tilting her back to make him stop. Sam couldn't help himself from laughing. Finally she pushed him off, he made his way to Sam. Before jumping on him to, Sam successfully pushed him off. Blaire smiled, crouching down petting the dog

"Sam meet Rory." Sam nodded "Like form Doctor Who?" she shrugged "Maybe. He's enormous but super friendly." Rory started licking her a face once more. She stood back up, splashing water onto her face

"I tried to get rid of that. Didn't work, same with the jumping, no that he hurt anyone he just weighs like 100 pounds and is so friggin tall. I swear the breeder did not say he had the biggest friggin German shepherds ever. He might have been bread specifically for police work." Sam nodded

"I'll get to work on the symbols and stuff." She nodded sitting down on the couch, her dog laying on t next to her with his head on her knee. She stoked him absent mindedly, Sam looked around the house it was nice. Clean, organized. The décor was simple, black furniture, dark wood floors, white walls and the kitchen was white and cream. There was a flat screen TV on a table across from the couch, not very big but big enough. There was a DVD player and an Xbox, Sam saw a staircase behind her, part going down, the other up. She guess she had a basement as well. Sam started warding the windows

"So what does this stuff exactly protect me from? Nothing is really after me." Sam shrugged

"You know us now. You're in danger, you won't be safe again." She shook her head, smiling

"You really sure can sugar coat things, can't you? I was never safe anyway." Sam frowned

"Any siblings?" Blaire frowned, pain swimming in her eyes. Sam wasn't looking though

"No." she lied badly. Sam turned to her "Really?" she kept her eyes down

"Just me and the dog." Sam nodded, knowing she was lying, he wouldn't push though. He continued on to put a devils trap under a mat near the door.

"Any other doors?" "Ya, in the kitchen it goes into the yard. But the fence around my yard is iron. Sam nodded

"What's in the basement?"

"Training room slash home office." Sam nodded "Any weapons?" she nodded

"Guns, knives, a couple swords, a couple different poisons, darts, also I have holy water, salt and rock salt rounds. Along with knives of the silver variety and silver bullets. I knew about monsters and stuff long before I found you guys." Sam nodded

"There's also like 4 computers, 2 laptops. A punching bad and a human shaped target. I made good use of space in my basement. Plus there's weapons stashed everywhere on each floor. I'm kinda paranoid." Sam nodded

"That's good, I don't think we need to ward the basement unless there are doors."

"There's a door up to the garage from it." She lead him downstairs, he looked around heading towards the door

"What are the neighbours like here?" she shrugged "Its Manhattan, we don't talk to our neighbours. Although there's a nice couple across the street with 2 young children, I like them. Sometimes they play with Rory and they invite me over for Christmas dinner." Sam nodded warding the door to the Garage. They continued on upstairs spray painting every window. The second floor of the house wasn't that different from the first. Hard wood floors, white walls and black furniture. There was a sitting room upstairs. Several guitars were hung on the walls with an acoustic one leaning on the couch

"You play." She nodded "I haven't in a while though, been….. Busy." Sam nodded, wondering if he should tell her he knew she's been sick, it's not like she had anything to be ashamed of, maybe she wasn't open about it though. The one thing Sam noticed was the book shelf that took up 2 walls. Sam quickly scanned it, fiction, nonfiction, trashy romance, mystery, action. Anything really. Sam scanned the two bottom rows of each shelf. The Supernatural series by Carver Edlund and actual books on the Supernatural. Blaire smiled

"The series? True?" Sam nodded "Read the ones online too?" Blaire nodded

"Genius plan, by the ways. Jumping into the pit. Sorry about Adam, he still in hell?" Sam nodded, warding the other rooms, he noticed her bedroom had even more books in it

"You read a lot?" she nodded picking up her guitar "I haven't played in forever." Sam nodded

"I know you've been sick." She nodded "How?"

"I saw your file you wrote down Cancer free as of today. Is that why Fury asked you to check in with the medical guys all the time?" Blaire put her guitar down.

"Sit, I can't talk to you when you like the size of my door, standing over me." Sam nodded "Right. I'm not the size of the door." She raised her eyebrows looking at the door.

"Sam if you were any taller you would be hitting your head on the door." Sam chuckled

"You tall too, like 6 feet right now." She shrugged I'm in heels. "3 inch heels, you're like 5'9."

"Whatever, so my cancer. It has some long hard to pronounce name that I'm not gonna bother with. It started in my left kidney and the doctor are kinda like 'we can deal with this, it's not so bad.' They started with meds and stuff right. Didn't work, spread to my appendix. I did not know you could even get cancer there. So they started with chemo. Did basically nothing except make me throw up and lose my hair. They removed my kidney and appendix. Too late I had Mets in my liver, by this point I was 23, cancer stared when I was 19. So they took out the bad section of my liver. But then of course I had cancer in my one ovarie again I thought if it was in one then it was in the other apparently not, so they took that out too. So now I had 1 kidney, like half a liver that was growing back, no appendix, 1 ovarie. They took out my gallbladder for the hell of it, cause why keep something that could get infected when you can just take it out. Then of course the stupid bitch wasn't gone, in my thyroids. At this point my boyfriend decided I was just dead and really secretly so did I. When he left I decided to live just to spite him. So aggressive drugs and chemo it's gone and my doctors are kinda like, huh so she lived. Yeah it wasn't in my lungs or heart or brain but still. I'm missing a bunch of organs now but apparently Cancer free. So good for me."

Sam guessed he left out a lot of the pain and suffering,

"When did you start working with Charlie?" she thought for a moment "Just as I turned 18, so pre cancer. She stuck with me too, only friend. Then she disappeared. I looked for her, I figured she had to run again. I expected her to try and contact me but that never happened. I assumed she was dead. According to you she's not. So thanks for that." Sam nodded

"Your all good, see you at 8 am tomorrow."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Blaire was the first one in the gym the next morning besides the Winchesters and Cas. She handed them a binder

"From Fury, it's the fitness testing shit. You can just out a pre-emptive fail next to my name." Dean narrowed his eyes

"You work for SHIELD you have to be able to do something. Besides this starts with Sparring, we'll put you up against Stark or something." Blaire nodded

"Bruce won't be doing any of this because we really don't want a Hulk incident." Sam and Cas nodded, Dean sighed

"But that would be cool." Blaire shook her head "I was at SHIELD he last time he hulked out, lab explosion. I was nearly killed. Not fun at all." Dean nodded

"I guess not. He controlled during the Loki thing didn't he?" Blaire nodded

"I think really what it is. Is when the hulk is forced out of him, like in explosion and danger an stuff. There is no control just a survival instinct. But when Bruce choses to become the Hulk he can control he retains, Bruce. That's just my theory though."

"Good theory." Tony had come in "Morning Dodge." Blaire frowned

"Was it Clintasha that told you to call me that? Cause if you do I will call you Anthony for the rest of your or my life." Tony frowned "Call Pepper Virginia, she hates it." Blaire frowned, Sam looked at the door, the rest of the avengers filed in. Cas took the binders

"Everyone has to have a partner of equal skill. Dr. Banner you not doing any of this because of your condition." Bruce nodded seating himself on a bench. As for partners Clint and Natasha stuck together, Steve and Thor leaving Tony with Blaire as planned. Sam looked over the binder

"So uhh first is sparring. Like a tournament. Just keep winning." They nodded

"Tony and Blaire go first, the rules are no biting. It's frowned upon in training by SHILED apparently."

Tony sized Blaire up, she was almost as tall as him but he easily had 50+ pounds on her, Tony stood in a fighting stance legs planted at his shoulder width, Blaire doing the same. If the avengers were placing bets it would be on Tony. Tony ran at her, she ducked rolling through his legs jumping up spinning around placing him in a headlock and shoving him to the floor. Eventually he tapped out. Climbing back to his feet. Clint laughed

"She's basically a stick figure and you got stuck in that headlock?" Tony glared at Clint

"My tower I could kick you out." Barton shrugged "Come on Tasha."

There fight was longer, eventually Natasha won "I let her win." Said Clint while Tony wouldn't stop laughing. Steve and Thor just wanted to get theirs over with. In truth they were both excited to learn about the things that go bump in the night. Thor won though, with his being a demi god and asguardien warrior. Blaire wasn't like her opponents, Thor and the Black Widow. They sparred with each other first though, leaving Blaire to her assumption that she would lose humiliatingly to Natasha who would then laugh in her face and call her pathetic. Which she knew she wasn't.

"Alright Blaire, I'm not gonna go easy on you." Blaire decided to keep her resolve "Neither will I." Clint raised an eyebrow. Blaire studied the other woman she had an advantage, Natasha was tired from her fight with Clint and Thor, so the blonde made the first move. She threw herself onto the floor grabbing Natasha with her legs and pulling her down as well. Rolling on top of her, Natasha brought her knee up and kneed her were you left kidney used to be causing her to yelp with pain and loosen her grip

"Watch your back Dodge." Blare glared, now pinned by Natasha unable to move, Sam was about to call it until Blaire did the same thing Natasha did to her. Then she threw the redhead off and pinned her arms behind her back.

"Watch yours Nat." Natasha frowned trying to use her hell to kick Blaire, but she had used her own leg top down hers. Natasha pulled one of her arms free and pushed up. Using Natasha upper body being off the ground as an advantage, Blaire placed her in a headlock, stronger than the one she used on Tony. Natasha tried rolling onto her back but Blaire being taller had a weight advantage, however slight it as sill there. After 20 more seconds Natasha tapped out, Blaire immediate let go stepping away from Natasha. Natasha caught her breath. The others were fully expecting her to become livid with Blaire instead, Natasha held out her hand

"I'll be sure not to underestimate you, Dodge." Blaire smiled taking the complement

"It's not often one of you field agent complements me. Thanks Agent Romanoff." Dean smirked

"No chick flick moments, Blaire I am not putting fail next to your name yet." Blaire shrugged

"You will eventually." Dean shrugged "OK now were all gonna see how long you can run on a treadmill without stopping. Stark you're not supposed to do this cause your heart is crap." Tony glared, sitting down with Bruce. They chose treadmills, a worried expression etched on Blaire's pale face. Sam couldn't help but wonder if she was pale from her years spent sick or if she just was like that. Sam walked towards her

"I could tell Dean." She smiled shaking her head "I'll beat one of these idiots. Clint probably, he's a sprinter, I did a lot of endurance running per sickness and I tried to stay as fit as possible during sickness which meant working, which meant pissing off my doctors." Sam nodded

"Fair enough." "Hey Sam!" Dean waved him over "Stop flirting so we can get started "Sam bitchfaced, Blaire blushed slightly "I'm not worth flirting with Dean!" she shouted over to him. Cas frowned slightly he still didn't quite grasp how someone could think there not worth something, he might never. Even though he had once thought the same of himself. Cas looked at every one they were ready

"Alright 1, 2, 3 go." Blaire plan as to stay at a slow comfortable pace but the treadmills were set faster than she could keep up with for a long time. She shrugged it off, she'd worry about it when she got there.

After 15 minutes Clint was winded but Blaire felt like she was dying of cramps, determined to beat him though she persisted. At 20 minutes Blaire decided she was dying but kept running anyway, Clint stepped off his treadmill. Then Blaire she screamed

"Yes! Suck it Clint! I lasted exactly 2 seconds longer then you! I feel so sick." She sat down on the floor, Sam handed her a water bottle. She nodded "Thanks, I'm gonna die." Sam frowned

"Sarcasm right?" she nodded downing the water bottle "What's next on the list of things that make me feel like death?" she re did her ponytail, Sam looked over the binder

"Hitting a target with a shotgun." Blaire smiled "Something I can do well. They will fail cause there so used to high-tech SHILED crap. Is Bruce doing it?" Sam nodded, Blaire smiled

"Dr. Banner!" he looked up from hi conversation with Tony "You're doing the next one! You too Stark!" they barely acknowledged they had been spoken to and went on to their conversation about science. It was at 25 minutes Natasha gave up, seating herself on the floor with Clint and Blaire after another 10 minutes of Sam, Dean, Cas, Clint, Natasha and Blaire playing would you rather they decided Steve and Thor could stop. They got off the treadmills not even tired, Blaire glared at them

"Bastards. We're using guns now. Good luck Thor."

Ultimately Thor failed that one, with everyone else able to hit the target just fine. Blaire the only one with experience with a double barreled shot gun exceeded expectations. Afterwards they showered then sat around and learned about monsters while eating macaroni and cheese. Before Sam or Dean could stop her Blaire suggested a series of books by Carver Edlund were online and were completely true

"There great. Ignore that Dean's full frontal in them." Dean looked like he could have shot her, she just laughed like a maniac. Natasha glanced at her

"Did you crack that thing, Fury gave you?" Blaire nodded "Last night, gave it to Fury on my way here. They got him, some guy in Georgia. Carlson or Carter or Carson. I don't know." Clint ad Natasha nodded

"That didn't take you long." Blaire shrugged "Not as uncrackable as Fury made it out to be." Clint and Nat nodded,

"Blaire is anything really uncrackable?" Blaire smiled "No, but with the thing Fury given me. The things I've seen on them, I wish some things were."

**Thank you for the review. Keep it up! Any suggestions? REVIEW! RVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. say it was coulson

**Alright, had everyone seen the SEASON 9 PREMIER!1 I'm gonna die, no spoilers but. OH MY GOD! That you for the reviews, maybe a bit of a plot twist in this one. Not too sure. Don't own CW or Marvel.**

Blaire sat in the waiting room outside of Fury's office. There had been few moments in her life where she felt this anxious. Fury had called her to the Helicarrier after training that day. For a SHIELD agent she was rarely on the flying base. She did most, if not all of her work at a SHIELD base in New York. It was really just a large office building, there were almost never field agents there either, the SHIELD hospital is in D.C. Mostly it was I.T, mechanics and labs. So Agent Dodger had been surprised when Fury requested she be on the helicarrier at 3 o'clock, she wore her SHIELD uniform for the meeting. She pulled at the dark blue cat suit, checking the guns in her holsters, loading and unloading them. She rid did her ponytail over and over and had been digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands for so long, they were bleeding. Her thoughts were racing

_What I did won't get me killed. _

_What I did wasn't wrong?_

_I did the right thing. I'll explain, I'll guilt trip Fury._

_I couldn't betray her? How could I? _

Fury stepped out "Blaire, come in." she stood up, trying to disguise her shaking hands and the nausea that had just overcame her, she sat down slowly into the chair. Fury scowled (he was always scowling)

"I'm sure you know why you're here."

_Only one thing to do, lie through my fucking teeth._

"Actually sir, I don't." the lie came out smoother then she expected, like she meant it. Fury sat back in his chair, turning the computer screen towards her. A live feed of an interrogation came up

You know her?" Blaire stiffened in her seat

_Charlie._

"How'd you find her?" Fury smiled "So you do know her. I found her through Cater, turns out he's not our hacker. She got her hands on his computer and hacked our database. Why would she do this?" Blaire smiled

"For kicks." Fury stood up, slamming his hands on the gun, Blaire eyes him

"It's gonna take Agent Romanoff to scare me. And she's with the Winchesters and Cas."

The day before, Dean got a call from Garth saying there was a case in the area. They had to go but Fury wouldn't let them unless they brought an agent. Natasha volunteered because she was sick of training and wanted to actually do something.

"I know Dodger, why protect this criminal, you know what she did when she was a teenager, don't you?" Blaire nodded

"That was the mistake of an angry, grieving, self-hating teenager who might also have been dealing with confusions about her sexuality then. Cut her some slack." Fury sighed

"If you don't tell me what she want's from us, I'll have to arrest you as well for working with a threat. Why cover for her? Why blame Carter." Blaire shrugged

"Say it was Coulson who had a skill, he used for kicks. To do no harm, he never did any harm but still people wanted im behind bars? If you had the opportunity to protect… Coulson would you take this opportunity?" Fury studied his Agent

"So your saying this woman, Charlie she says is like the way Coulson is to me?" Blaire nodded, forcing a smiled

"BFF's." Fury frowned "Than I guess you can join Miss Bradbury in our prison until we decided what to do." Blaire's jaw dropped.

"What? Fury that's not fair, you can't do that I, I, I" she began to stutter Fury yelled

"Barton." Clint came in "Place Miss Dodger into custody and strip her of her weapons." Clint frowned, grabbing her wrists. Whispering

"Don't worry Dodge. You'll be out before you know it." She was shoved against the wall, she felt a needle press into her side. Then everything faded to black.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dean, Sam, Cas and Natasha sat in the motel room. She threw her book down

"This is boring, really fucking boring." Dean nodded "We know. But you have to keep learning while we try and figure out who this ghost was." Natasha sneered but returned to the book on demons anyway her phone rang

"Clint, what is it?"

"**Fury arrested Dodge, she and the Charlie chick are being shipped off to D.C tonight."**

"What?! This Chick was just messing around she doesn't have the ability to kill or anything, she proved that, we back ground checked her!"

"**Nat I know. You kill a monster I'll bust the out." ** Natasha sighed

"Dodge knows that prison inside and out, she'll be out of there before you can blink, Barton."

"**Love you Nat." **

"I know birdbrains, you to."

She hung up the phone the three men were looking at her. Sam raised his eyebrow at the red headed assassin

"Why is Blaire in prison?" Natasha shrugged "Shit happens at SHIELD. Really Fury would have done tea me thing in her position. Any decent person would. She'll be out in no time. Anything on the ghost?" Castiel looked up

"Gregory had a son who died." Dean looked at Cas "And you never thought to mention that?" Castiel scowled

"It just came up here." He pointed to the computer, Natasha shook her head

"I don't understand why you are letting a former angel use the computer, he could find porn or something." Dean and Sam burst out laughing, before Dean shook his head

"its channel surfing we don't like." Cas frowned "Shut up." Dean started laughing again, then Sam joined in. Natasha glared looking at the screen, she kicked Dean who was now sitting on the floor

"The 15th anniversary of his death is coming up. The day of his death coming close must mean something to you guys right?" Dean nodded

"Yeah, usually ghost are there year round but we've seen some weird stuff." Natasha sat back down

"We still don't know where his body is." Sam shook his head

"There is no body, look at this. He was cremated but the ring his mother gave to him before she died is in town hall as a memory thing." Natasha nodded

"Can we burn it so I can go home?" Sam nodded "Unlike you we don't get to go home." Cas bit his lip

"We should call Kevin to check on him." Dean nodded, Cas dialed

"Hello Kevin, how are you…. Ok… bye. He's fine." Natasha studied them

"Who's Kevin?" Dean clenched his jaw "Someone SHIELD might want theirs hand on. You don't get to know." Natasha rolled her eyes

"Is he a threat to national security?" Sam looked her over, she had placed herself into a defensive position

"Is Blaire a threat to national security?" Natasha shook her head "She's in prison." Dean smiled at her

"We don't trust SHIELD." Natasha shrugged "Whatever. Let's just go kill a ghost so I can say that I did."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Blaire woke up in a bunk inside a cell, she sat up slightly. She was on the top bunk, she looked into the bottom one. There lay Charlie peacefully unconscious. Blaire jumped down, then shook Charlie awake

"It's good to see you. Were in a SHIELD prison." Charlie rubbed her forehead "Don't you work for them? Why would they put you in prison?" Blaire shrugged

"They think you're bad, they think I'm working with you so now I'm bad. It's simple really if you remove the jargon. Cancer free BTW." Charlie hugged her

"That's great! I hear you've met the Winchesters." The blonde nodded

"And Cas." Charlie sat in a steel chair in the corner rubbing her arm were the needle had been inserted

"How do we get out?" Blaire glanced around the room, she eyed a corner. Grabbing her own chair she stood up on it feeling around in the corner. Charlie cocked her head

"What are you doing?" Blaire got hold of whatever she was looking for and yanked hard, she fell of the chair landing her on her wrist on the floor

"Ow! Fuck!" Charlie ran over to her "What?" Blaire unclenched her other hand, revealing a key card. Charlie helped her friend up.

"What's it open? Why is it in here?" Blaire turned it around in her fingers "Every cell has one in case an agent is locked in the room." She stood up walking over to the door sliding it into the lock, the lights flashed red. Blaire kicked the door

"Fuck my life." She went back over and collapsed back into her chair. Charlie stared at the door

"Why didn't it work?" Blaire frowned "SHIELD must have disabled this card because I'm an agent who has to stay in this room. Bastards, thinking of everything." Charlie frowned

"So were stuck here? How do we get out?" Blaire looked to a different corner of the room

"That camera picks up audio and visual. Yeah let's plan our escape when there's someone watching and listening to us." Charlie nodded

"So what do we do?" Blaire shrugged "We wait it out. We can get magazines and cards ordered in for us." Charlie stared at Blaire wide eyes

"Or you kidding me?!" Blaire shook her head

"Blair how are you not freaking out know? I've been running from jail for over half my life! Now I've been caught and they'll never let me go! You don't understand what it's like to be running your whole life!" Blaire stood up, clutching her wrist

"Trust me I know! I've been running since I was 15! Do you think this is my first time in jail?!" Charlie frowned

"Sorry, I forgot." Blaire shrugged "its fine, we'll be fine." She tried moving her wrist

"Shit. That's not fine. Whatever, I'm no stranger to pain." Charlie nodded

"You really think we're getting out?" Blaire nodded "I really do. Don't worry Charlie, I'll think of something. Or someone will."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bruce frowned

"So Fury has her in a SHIELD prison because a decent person could be a threat if they wanted? Any of us could be a threat if we wanted, you and Clint could take down the entire government if you wanted." Natasha nodded

"I know, we were both threats at one point. I was a Russian assassin and Clint was a mercenary." Tony nodded

"Why doesn't Fury just get this Charlie chick to work for SHIELD?" Dean laughed

"Charlie would get into trouble somehow." Sam nodded, Cas shrugged

"I've never met her, he sounds interesting." Dean nodded "She is, she helped us find the Leviathan tablet." Sam frowned

"What happened to that?" Dean and Cas exchanged glances, the former angel shrugged again

"I don't know." Steve and Thor stayed quiet

"It sounds as though Fury has no right to put either of them in prison." Steve nodded

"Ya, what exactly does he think he's doing?" Clint frowned

"Sometimes Fury's head isn't on strait." Thor nodded "I do understand what you're implying." Tony nodded

"We know Thor. Hey, is Steve, Thor and Castiel were pitted against each other in pop culture trivia who would win?" Pepper rolled her eyes

"Really Tony?" he shrugged "It would be interesting." Clint thought for a moment

"Steve he's from this dimension." Sam and Dean nodded "Probably." Clint and Natasha exchanged glances and left the room. Dean and Sam watched them go

"What was that?" most people shrugged, Tony smirked "I think that Clint and Natasha are sleeping together." Pepper rolled her eyes

"Tony…" he kept smiling "Think about it, there always together, always on mission they probably share a bed all the time, maybe that's what happened in Budapest." Pepper shook her head

"If you want to be locked in a closet for 36 hours again, be my guest." Tony frowned

"Never mind." Bruce chuckled

"So Blaire is in SHIELD custody? That's too bad." They nodded a chorus of yes's sounded around the room.

Later on everyone had fallen asleep or was at least in bed. Pepper had somehow gotten Tony to bed at a reasonable hour. Sam and Dean had determined that the woman had some sort of power over the man. Sam knew it was because Stark couldn't love anyone else more then he loved Pepper (if he ever had a child then maybe then). Dean said it was something else. Sam stared at the ceiling of the overly posh room at Stark tower, he missed the simplicity of his room at the bunker. He couldn't stop thinking about Blaire and Charlie. Thrown into prison by a bunch of men and woman in suits with nothing better to do. The more Sam learned about SHIELD the less he liked it. He, Cas and Dean weren't even here of their own free will. Blaire was hired to find them so they could teach a bunch of adults in costumes how to hunt. No one was teaching actual hunters to do anything, they had to learn the hard way. Hours of painstaking research and second guessing everything you learn. Instead they had the Winchesters and Cas and somehow knew way too much about them. They blame Chuck, wherever he is now. Sam tossed and turned while trying to sleep, his mind kept going back to how Blaire must have felt on 9/11. Her parents were casualties of terrorism, Sam quickly thought maybe they didn't even have bodies. He dismissed that thought as soon as it came into his head. No reason thinking about it or her. He closed his eyes trying to find sleep. Nothing, his mind kept wandering back to the blonde agent with the strange eyes. Every time he looked at her that was the first thing he saw. Her light brown almost gold eyes, she always made herself look so sure of herself. The way she spoke, dressed carried herself. But in her eyes there was something else, hidden pain, insecurities. Losing her parents the way she had, Cancer, whatever else she implied. All Sam really wanted to do was give the woman a hug. But he couldn't because she had issues with people touching her and they didn't know each other that well. Sam kept tossing and turning and eventually falling asleep with the image of two golden eyes burned into the back of his mind.

**Any good? I needed to have something happen. Any suggestions for next chapter? Suggestion for other crap that could have taken place in Blair's life? REVIEW REVIEW REVIE!**


	4. This is stupid

**Another chapter, that you for review! They are greatly appreciated. BTW if you are the people who ignore these notes don't, cause I often put important stuff in here. Nothing today, also the ones at the end. I don't own CW or Marvel.**

"We're never getting out!" Charlie yelled from the bottom bunk. Blaire glared at the ceiling

"Charlie, you won't get out if I kill you first! Go the fuck to sleep!" Charlie repeated what she said in a mocking tone. Blaire growled

"Charlene Bradbury if you don't shut up now I'm coming down there and going SHIELD agent on you!" Charlie shut up, rolled over and tried to sleep.

"I really hope someone remembered I have a dog."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bruce sighed

"Doesn't agent Dodger have a dog?" Sam nodded, Bruce frowned

"I'm going to go feed and walked her dog." Sam chuckled "It's huge. Don't piss it off." Bruce nodded, grabbed his jacket and put Blaire's address into the GPS of his car. He rarely drove, especially in New York but it everyone was at work and she lived in a fairly empty neighbourhood. He approached the brick home hearing barking inside. Blaire had given the avengers a key, he opened the door only to be jumped on by a very large, very friendly dog.

"Hi, I'm going to feed and walk you." The dog began racing in circles, Brue caught him grabbing the leash on the coat rack. The dog pulled him towards the door he just barely had time to close. Bruce had to jog slightly to keep up with the large dog pulling him, he wondered why he wasn't worried about a hulk out. Once they reached the park, Bruce knew he could let the dog off his leash first he read the color for his name.

"Rory. Wow." The dog picked up a stick with his mouth and brought it to Bruce who sighed and threw it. They played fetch for a few moments before Rory rounded a corner and didn't come back, Bruce sighed again and went after him. She was licking the face of a woman sitting on the ground, she and her son were laughing but trying to push him away. Bruce ran over grabbing him by the color

"Sorry, Miss he friendly….." he trailed off

"Betty?" she smiled "Bruce?" he smiled "It's been a while." She nodded

"Sit down. This is Daniel, my son." Bruce nodded, the 4 year old was blond and had his mother's light blue eyes

"His father?" Betty frowned "Walked out when he was born." The young boy continued to look at Rory, he looked up at Bruce

"Can I pet your doggy?" Bruce nodded "He's not exactly mine, I'm dog sitting for a friend. Rory!" the dog raced over and the little boy threw a ball he had

"Fetch!" he yelled. As Daniel played with the dog, Bruce sat next to Betty

"How long have you been in New York?" he asked

"Only a few months. I was looking for you, naturally you were hard to find." Bruce nodded

"I wanted to look for you. I just figured you were happy somewhere." Betty shrugged

"I was for a while, I still am. But more so that I found you. I know you're an avenger now." Bruce shrugged

"The hulk is." Betty smiled, Bruce had always known she was beautiful. She always was but seeing her in person again. It was amazing, he forgot how much light was in her eyes. How they shined when she smiled. Her dark brown hair had grown, her bangs were gone. All of her hair was pulled into a ponytail. A few strands out of place. Bruce always knew he loved her, but seeing her again. Those feelings were stronger than ever. Betty smiled at him

"Would you like to grab dinner sometime? I can find a sitter." Bruce nodded

"I'd like that." Betty was opening her mouth to speak, they were interrupted by an ear splitting scream. Bruce yelled at Betty to stay. He ran around a section of bushes. A redheaded woman was standing over a teenage girl. The girl was dead, her heart ripped out. The red head looked up at Bruce her eyes flashed black. He gasped and ran back to Betty

"Come on." Daniel let his mother pick him up

"Mommy, what's happening?" Betty soothed him while following Bruce to Blaire's home. They locked all the doors,

"Bruce what is it?" he whispered to her

"The supernatural is real. There's a demon outside, this house belongs to someone who hunts things like that. Kinda." Betty was, shocked

"It figures really, there's a whole plane of existence we haven't even discovered!" he clamped his hand over her mouth and grabbed a shotgun from the cabinet and a bottle of holy water.

"This house should still be protected, but we have to get out of here." Betty took the gun, keeping Daniel behind her

"Mommy, what's happening?" he was on the verge of tears, she rubbed his back

"Shhh, Danny. It's ok." He hid behind his mother, Bruce held his own gun, worried. Debating whether or not to tell Betty he had never used a shot gun in real combat. She looked at her gun

"Is this sawed off?" Bruce shrugged "Mine is too, not my guns. I don't have guns, I hate guns." Betty rolled her eyes

"Always the chaotic pacifist." They heard footsteps coming up, they aimed their weapons, the door flew open nearly coming off the hinges. There stood Abbadon, they didn't know that.

"Blaire's not home?" Bruce and Betty stayed silent while the dog growled. She frowned.

"Guess not. But you three are here let's have some fun." Bruce was unscrewing the cap on his holy water, Betty already had

"Let's not." She splashed Abbadon, emptying the bottle on the demon. She picked up Danny and they ran out of the house they jumped into Bruce's car. He took the wheel, Betty, Danny and Blaire's dog. Panicked in the back seat. Bruce sped out of the driveway, taking deep breaths while doing so. He was looking a little Green. They sped through back streets and alleys. Pulling up behind the tower in an alley. Bruce opened the door for them

"Come on, there's a way in here." He opened a door, the made their way down a flight of damp dimly lit stairs bathed in a yellow glow. Once there eyes adjusted they reached the end they opened a door, squinting at the bright light of the basement corridors of the tower. He headed for an elevator.

"There are people here who know what they're doing. I have never used a shotgun in real life. Only practice." Betty nodded, stroking her son's head, his face was buried in her shoulder. They burst onto the main floor yelling for the Winchester's they jumped up, Bruce breathed

"Rd headed Demon. At Blaire's." Sam, Dean and Cas exchanged worried glances. Dean scowled

"Did she seem bitchy at all? Self-centred. Knight of hell like." Natasha stood up

"Abbadon?" Bruce nodded "By the way this is Betty Ross and her sun Daniel. That's Blaire's dog, where's Clint."

Bruce collapsed into a chair, very surprised at himself. He was in a high pressure supernatural situation and didn't hulk out. Maybe he had more control then he thought. Natasha shrugged

"Clint's busting Dodge and Charlie out of prison. Abbadon you say?" the rest of the room was silent while Team free will stared at the floor, Sam rubbed his hands over his face

"Why would Abbadon want Blaire? She hasn't done anything." Dean frowned

"We don't know that, she knew about monsters and crap long before we came in and before the Dick Roman fiasco." Castiel nodded

"Abbadon could be after her because she did something in the past." Sam frowned

"Yeah, I hope Agent Barton gets them out they're sitting ducks in there." Natasha smirked

"Clint's got a pretty fool proof plan." Dean frowned

"I don't get why eye-patch would throw them in jail." Natasha shrugged

"Its protocol, Fury had violated enough protocol. He likes his job wants to keep it. It's the council who are dicks. Barton will get them out."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Charlie and Blaire were quarantined in their cell and no one came in, they gave them there meals through a slot in the door. The sat at the table eating there horrible lunch of some colorless mush, mushy peas and a whole wheat role. Charlie gaged

"What is that?" Blaire shrugged

"I ain't eating it. The roles are ok, stale." Charlie bit into her's, it was like biting into a sock. Bland and tough to chew. There were noises from outside, someone yelled something then was hit on something else. Their door opened, it was Clint.

'When I thought we were being rescued I didn't think it involved you beating up fellow agents." Clint shrugged

"It was the first thing that came to mind." Blaire threw down her roll, took a trank gun from Clint and handed it to Charlie

"It won't kill, works the same as a regular gun. Someone comes, point shoot." Charlie nodded, Clint smiled

"We may have gotten off on the wrong foot." Blaire looked confused

"Us? Well you did prank me my first day on base…" she trailed off, following Clint and Charlie's quick pace down the hallway. She took the safety off her gun and instructed Charlie to do the same. They heard fast footsteps rounding the corner, Blaire shot first getting Agent Coulson right in the stomach, he grunted the tranquilizer quickly taking affect

"Sorry sir." She yelled before Charlie took out Hill. Clint pulled them into the elevator, they reached the basement finding it empty

"There one step behind." Clint said, "No we're not." Fury came around the corner armed with a very real gun

"Now I don't want to shoot you. But I will, bring back your bum knee Barton." Clint frowned, stepping in front of Blaire who pushed Charlie behind her. Clint unfortunately didn't have a real gun on him. He cursed at himself for being so stupid. Natasha came out an air vent and took Fury out with a thigh choke.

"Let's go." She turned to Blaire glaring at her "If we lose our jobs I'll slit your throat, you two." She pointed at Charlie who backed up. Blaire rolled her eyes and pulled herself into the vent. Following Clint.

"Reds! You guys coming?" Natasha glared at the blonde then pushed Charlie into the vent.

"A vent seriously? Very the 'Suite life of Zack and Cody.'" Clint and Blaire chuckled, Natasha hid her smile

"This is really Clint's thing, I do it to keep bird boy out of trouble." Charlie nodded

"Where will be end up?" Natasha smirked, behind her

"The roof then we'll scale down the building and get in our getaway car." Charlie gasped

"I'm not climbing down a building." Clint shrugged "It's only 7 floors of secure prison, I did it to get you guys." Blaire stayed quiet.

"Blaire? You won't do it right?" the blonde nodded, Carlie gave up, there was ladder, they climbed up for what seemed like forever until Clint opened a hatch. The day light burned their eyes, Clint was heaved up, he yelled. They heard a thump they scrambled onto the roof. There was Abbadon, she flinged Natasha over to where Clint was and did the same to Charlie.

"Hello, Blaire." The blonde backed away against, the door leading down into SHIELD, there were voices on the other side. _Shit._ She thought. She grabbed a pole that was leaning against the wall. She smacked Abbadon with it them jammed it in the door handle, keeping SHIELD inside but leaving her defenceless. The others were pinned to the ground by an invisible force. Blaire frowned

"Damnit." She said as Abbadon climbed to her feet

"That tickled." She shoved Blaire against the wall, the blonde heard her wrist break.

_I will not pass out. I will not pass out. I will not pass out._

Were the only thoughts running through her head. She acted on instinct, kicking out and screaming. She was pinned to the door the same way the others were to the floor. She quit her screaming, mentally kicking herself for being that stupid. The Agents banging on the door stopped, wondering what was going on. Blaire wished she hadn't jammed the door. It seemed like an excellent idea at the time. Abbadon's hand closed over her throat

"How should I kill you?" she squeezed harder, Blaire was choking on whatever air was left in her lungs.

_This is stupid. Some SHIELD agent I am and I'm gonna die like this._

_Unless._

Blaire had one last trick up her sleeve, something he swore she would never do. The power she would never use, because it was dangerous. Unnatural she'd been told. Fuck them, she'd always said. She didn't ask to be the way she was. None of them did. She formulated a plan quickly. Her idea was interrupted by of all people Sam, Dean and Cas being dropped onto the roof. Damnit, she thought. Better do this quick. She closed her eyes, letting every emotion, every fear everything she had ever felt go. She heard Abbadon scream and heard her run. She heard the others yell, boy would they be confused. The last thing she heard before blacking out was Sam calling her name.

**Any guesses on what are friend Blaire here might be? Sorry for the long update, I've been really busy with homework and stuff. So Abbadon will be involved, obviously. I brought back Betty Ross. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. chapter 5

**Review? I have an unhealthy co-dependant relationship with them. I need them to survive and continue writing. No guess's on Blaire? OK then. I don't own anything but Blaire.**

Blaire kept her eyes closed, she tasted blood. From the neck up she in pain. She tried moving her arms and legs they were shackled.

"Fuck."

She said, her voice was raw, she was thirsty and hungry. How long was I out? She wondered, she opened her eyes finding herself in a damp and dark room. She was laying on her back, she could feel them underneath her. The wings, feathered, black. Not to mention pretty damn big. A wingspan of 16 feet tip to tip. She bit her lip and took in her surroundings, her shackles had symbols on them, she couldn't place them. She looked down at herself, she was bloody, her clothes were torn.

"Hello?" she called out, two what looked like shelves swung open. The Winchesters stood there. Dean looked livid, Sam looked hurt and confused. Dean pulled on a lever, Blaire was pulled to her feet. Dean walked right up to her

"What the hell do you want?!" he held an angel blade to her throat. Blaire tilted her head

"What?" Sam, pulled his brother back

"Dean, she's not… it's not possible." Dean punched her in the stomach. She gasped

"What the fuck?! Are you guys possessed?!" Dean frowned, they gestured at the wings. Dean was ready to punch her again. Blaire frowned

"Well I'm not human but I'm no angel. You two ever heard of Warren Worthington?" they shook their heads. She rolled her eyes

"He's my father. A mutant, so am I."

Dean frowned and left, mumbling something about googling mutants. Sam yelled at him

"Tell Cas she's human. Kinda." Dean yelled something in response. Blaire looked at Sam

"You guys gonna untie me?" Sam avoided her piercing gold eyes. Blaire sighed

"Or are you going to treat me like the monster whatever your brother comes up with says I am?"

Sam raised his eyebrows "What?" she sighed

"Mutants. All he's gonna find is that we're monsters, abominations, deserve to die for our almost non-existent crimes against humanity. Ignore the incidents of the 70's that one psychopath not the whole species."

Sam was perplexed "What are you talking about?" Blaire smirked

"Untie me and I'll talk." Sam shook his head. Instead pressed on with the questions

"How did you do that to Abbadon?" Blaire bit her lip again

"What did I exactly do? I had a pretty bad hangover after." Sam chuckled

"There was a bunch of white light then Abbadon flew across the roof, she got up freaked out and left. How'd you do it?"

Blaire kept smirking

"I'm taking the 5th Sam. I shall not say anything that could incriminate myself. Unless you get me out of these change then I'm all yours."

Sam thought it over Blaire could see the gears turning in his head. She studied him, he sighed and pulled a key from his pocket. Once she was free Blaire rubbed her writs.

"May I point out I'm in a lot of pain and you and your brother are probably responsible for half of it."

Sam nodded "Sorry." He led the way out of the room. Blaire forgot about the extra appendages on her back. Her wings hit on the side of the door, knocking her on her butt. Sam did everything he could to refrain from laughing. He failed, Dean hearing Sam's hysterics came down. Noticing Blaire sitting on the floor and her wings slightly disheveled, he put two and two together. Dean began laughing also, Blaire glowed for a moment her wings disappearing. Fading to scars on her back. The two brothers kept laughing until they reached the main room. A pouting and bloody Blaire dragging her feet behind them. Kevin looked up

"I read some stuff on mutants." Dean nodded, raising hi eyebrows signaling for him to go on

"It's not…pretty." Blaire sighed

"Of course it's not! What would I get if I searched you two?!" Sam and Dean frowned, Dean walked over to the computer. He scanned the page ten grabbed his gun. He aimed at her, she glared at him

"Are you kidding? That guy there he was insane, I'm not, and most of us aren't."

Dean frowned "Where going to send you back to SHIELD now." Blaire shook her head

"No you're not because Abbadon came after me, she wants me for some reason. You can't send me back to where I came from."

Dean was puzzled "So a different planet?" Blaire gaped at him

"I'm a freak not an alien." Dean nodded, Blaire looked down at the floor. Sam stepped between them

"Dean stop being an ass, Blaire is there any reason Abbadon would be after you?" Blaire shrugged

"I don't know. She's a bitch?" Sam nodded

"Anything? In your past? You knew about what we do before you met us." Blaire furrowed her brow

"Not really, my parents taught me everything as a kid. Then they died." Dean frowned

"On 9/11?" she nodded "Just not there, a bunch of shit went down with the mutants."

Sam nodded, the room was silent, Kevin made his way out not wanting to be in there any longer. Dean bit his lip

"Did eye patch know what you were?" Blaire shook her head, sending another jolt of pain through. She winced, Sam sat her down in a chair

"He didn't even know my true parentage." Sam put an arm around her and handed her a glass of water. Dean suppressed a smirk

"So your name isn't Blaire Dodger?" she rolled her eyes "Is that really the big issue here? My name is Blaire Worthington." Dean nodded

"I'm gonna go catch up with Charlie, properly introduce her to Cas."

He mumbled something else no one caught and left the room. Blaire rubbed her head. Sam stared at her

"What will Fury do when he finds out?" Blaire huffed

"What do you think he does to people who lie to his face, lie about their species and forge an entire past out of nothing?"

Sam pursed his lips and nodded "Sorry." She shrugged

"I'll just run. I'm used to it." She yawned, Sam helped her out of the chair

"Go to sleep." She frowned "I have a bloody jail suit. No thanks to you. And Charlie." Sam nodded

"Right." He walked across the room and handed her some of his own cloths.

"They're probably big on you." She raised an eyebrow "Just a tad." Sam shrugged

"There might be food when you wake up." She stood there

"I don't know where I'm going. I missed the tour." Sam pointed down the hallway

"Third door on your right."

Blaire nodded and left the room. Kevin, Cas, Crowley, Dean and Charlie returned from listening behind a door. Sam bitchfaced

"Really?" they smirked. Charlie patted his shoulder

"I hope you're luckier with this one."

She headed off to her own room, Sam watched her leave

"Is that a running joke with Charlie?" Dean nodded, Cas sighed

"What do we do about Blaire?" they shrugged, Kevin shrugged

"Keep her? If Abbadon's after her something can't be right." Dean nodded

"Whatever she did back there I'd like to know what that was." Kevin smirked

"It's a lot of complicated genetics. The cells in the body mutated so specifically to cause superhuman abilities. It's really cool."

Castiel nodded "Most people ignore the mutant war, it's a back stain on your history. Along with of course every other war caused by racism or fear." Dean stared at the floor, his arms crossed

"That sucks. I'm reading more about this." Sam nodded

"I feel bad for her. What's gonna happen to her now?" Dean shrugged

"She can stay for a while. But we can't have SHIELD breathing down our necks. I mean he knows she's here and expects her back in a few days."

Sam nodded "We can hide her." Dean shook his head

"I want to, I like this girl. But Sam, they'll kill us. They won't think a second about it. Maybe not Clint, Natasha or Fury. But these Council people we keep hearing about? She can't stay."

Cas frowned "Who's gonna tell her? You?" Dean shook his head, Kevin leaned against the wall. He glanced at Sam

"You like her." Sam nodded, "I'll tell her. Tomorrow."

Blaire bit her lip, what she was doing was stupid she knew. But she was glad she did it, hiding in a linin closet and listening couldn't be that juvenile. She did work for the most elite spy agency in the world. Not like she cared, he felt her golden eyes watering and her throat closing up. She took a breath

_So __this__ is why they tell us not to trust the hot ones._

**Short I know, the next one will be longer if you lovely people REVIEW! Asking isn't my favorite but sorry. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So umm reviews? No… alright then. I will put this on hiatus I have other things to work on! I will do it! I'm not kidding, so everyone have a good Halloween, unless you don't celebrate in which case I hope you had a great night. I don't own Marvel or Supernatural.**

5 am, everyone was asleep Blaire left her torn bloody SHIELD jail outfit in the trash can and crept through the bunker in the SHIELD boots, Sam's sweatshirt and unfortunately a pair of boxers. She slinked into the kitchen and filed a plastic bag with cereal, crackers, beer and beef jerky. She prayed to god that they stayed asleep while she left. They wanted her to go anyway, she figured it might hurt less if she left on her own terms. Which was a lie, she knew it but leaving seemed like her only option. Blaire threw the bag of food into an extra duffle and went through Sam's things. She grabbed a T-shirt, some socks, a plaid flannel shirt figuring he wouldn't notice (she figured he had an unlimited amount). She grabbed a laptop, a Swiss army knife, a credit card and 200 dollars cash. She found the garage and scanned the vehicles. She bit her lip

"These are from the 1940's. What the hell?" she eyed a motorcycle in the corner this one didn't' have anything next to it and the key was sitting right there. She hunted for a helmet, she surprisingly found one from the 2000's. She figured Dean bought it, she pulled it on, slung the bag over her head and opened the doors. She heard footsteps coming her way and the door open.

"Blaire?! What the hell are you doing?!" she looked up, it was Sam. She felt tears sting in her eyes, they were friends. She thought maybe they did care about her, she realized she turned out like everyone she had read about. Everyone they met and helped, dead, hurt and feeling stupid. She sighed and revved the engine and took off.

**2 minutes later000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000**

Everyone stood in the garage trying to decide what to do next. Charlie frowned

"Shit like this doesn't happen in Oz." everyone groaned. Sam rubbed his eyes

"She took some of my stuff." Dean frowned "That's the least of our problems. Why would she leave?"

Sam bitchfaced "Oh I don't know Dean, maybe because she heard us talking about how we were going to tell her to leave?"

Dean rolled his eyes "She couldn't have heard us. Come on." Sam shrugged

"She could have waited in the hallway. It's what either of us would have done!"

The rest of the room was silent, Dean opened his mouth to speak. Cas cut him off

"It doesn't matter why she left but she's in danger now. Abbadon is after her for reason's unknown."

Kevin spoke up "Ya, but Abbadon thinks she's an angel. She has a little time before she either figured it out or decides she can take on an angel."

They nodded Charlie frowned "Can a night of hell take on an angel?"

Kevin shrugged "I doesn't matter, Blaire isn't one."

Everyone stayed quiet, Kevin slumped into his chair

"So what do you do? Go back to Stark's? See if they have anything?"

Dean glared at him "They don't know she's gone but we should tell them before they find out and think we freed her into the wild or whatever."

Sam frowned "So that they can what? Find her, experiment and kill her. I read more about the things they did to mutants last night. I can see why she would lie about what she was."

Dean furrowed his brow "I'm gonna have to read more about this."

Sam and Cas both nodded. Dean stood up

"I'm gonna tell the avengers what happened."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tony hung up, the rest of the avengers sighed. Their conversation with Dean provoked a lot of questions no one could answer. Natasha and Clint exchanged worried glances. She was their friend, family even. As much as they hated to admit it without her they would be dead. They both knew Fury was pissed and he wanted her to pay for her "crimes" what she really did wrong was anyone's guess. The redhead snuck out of her seat and slipped out of the room. Clint followed her. Natasha made her way to the gym and stated attacking a dummy. Clint pulled her away from it

"Tasha that won't help with anything." She glared at him

"Well, what can we do? After everything she has done for us we aren't doing anything Stark won't do anything. Neither will Dean or Sam and Fury want's her head on a platter."

Clint pulled her into a hug she instantly returned

"We'll find her. Without SHIELD, how hard can that be?" Natasha narrowed her eyes

"She created an entire identity that fooled even SHIELD. Hiding from us, creating a new life would be easy for her. Who knows how many times she has done it?"

Clint nodded "We'll find her, with or without SHIELD. God knows how good we are."

Natasha stepped back "He probably doesn't considering he stopped paying attention back in the apocalypse."

Clint frowned "Blaire will be OK. I'm sure of it."

She glared at him "No you're not! You don't know anything Clint!"

Clint stepped back

"Natasha." His voice was steady. She hated that, he was always steady. Even after New York, after what Loki had done to him.

"I'm sorry Clint but how are we going to keep her safe? Repay our debt to her?"

Clint raised an eyebrow "What debt?" Natasha sighed

"She's been saving our ass's and getting us all the data we need for two years while fighting disease and probably constantly worried that Fury or someone would catch her. She still gave everything she had to SHIELD, to us? And we never acknowledged it. I've been trying to repay my debt to you for years, trying to clean my slate. Recently I'd convinced myself that I was finished, hat I'd repaid you and was trying to fix myself and still I owe her. The nerdy hacker who has saved me more times then I like to think of."

Clint stayed silent for a moment, he couldn't remember the last time she was so open with him.

"Tasha, I know we owe her but we can either search and try to protect someone who can take care of herself and be traitors to SHIELD and vigilantes along with her or we can find a way to help her without the council wanting us behind cars or worse as well."

Natasha pursed her lips

"You do that I' going to repay my debt." Clint pulled her into another hug

"I would be fine with you going if it was just SHIELD after her, but demons? Tash."

She rolled her eyes "I went on a hunt I was fine."

Clint rolled his eyes "One hunt with professionals or whatever you want to call them. And it was something easy wasn't it?"

Natasha shrugged her red curls bouncing slightly "Maybe."

Clint frowned "As much as I want her safe to I can't have you killed. Tasha I can't."

Clint I know but there has to be some way, we could go see Sam and Dean ourselves we have there location. Get some real answers? Meet Charlie for real? There are ways we can track her too, energy signatures things like that."

Clint nodded "It's a plan Nat, just don't stray from that plan without telling me? We learned what demon's do to people who piss them off."

She nodded "Dean said we have time anyway because Abbadon thinks she's really an angel."

Clint nodded "We just have to be careful, I have to say it but we're in over our heads."

She nodded "You got that right bird brain."

She kissed him, every time she did he was still surprised. He smirked and dragged him off to work more on their plan.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Blaire prowled through Walmart getting strange looks all around, she purchased several bottles of different hair dye, some leggings, a package of under wear, some bra's, tank tops, a few black dresses, a crappy leather jacket, several pairs off different black shoes, colored contacts, fake piercings, scissors and different types of makeup. She paid cash and got back on the motorcycle. She made a beeline for the next town over and paid cash at the worst motel she could find. She laid everything she had out on the bed listing off the items in her head including the ones she was wearing

-Sam's sweatshirt, boxer's, a grey t-shirt, a blue plaid shirt, extra duffle and some of his socks

-beef jerky, cheerios, cracker, beer

-black hair dye, red hair dye, purple hair dye, brown hair dye, green hair dye

-3 black leggings, underwear, black tank top, purple tank top, dark red tank top, long sleeve black dress, sleeveless black dress, halter black dress, leather jacket, black SHIELD boots, black heels, black flats, black thigh high boots.

-2 nose rings, 1 lip ring, 3 fake cartilage piercings, blue eyes, brown eyes, green eyes, purple eyes, dark makeup.

She glanced at the laptop, credit card, knife, helmet and motorcycle keys. She spent the cash a Walmart and currently hated herself or it. She walked into the bathroom and showered cleansing her wounds. She cursed herself for not buying first aid supplies. She pulled her hair into a low pony tail and grabbed the scissors, she bit her lip, sighed and snipped it off. She made sure her hair was even aside from the layers she already had and grabbed the purple hair die. She frowned and colored her hair, once she was finished she went to bed figuring she would deal with the rest of life tomorrow.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

Charlie typed away in the dark of her room in the bunker, she got the credit card number from Sam and was trying to track it now. She bit her lip and sighed. Blaire was like a sister to her, family. She was the one person who was kind to her right away and now she was gone, hurt and in danger. Charlie yawned but continued on with little luck, she figured that so far Blaire had been smart and not used the card yet that or Charlie was just so dead tired her A game was B or C. She kept typing for another 15 minutes before her eye lids kept shutting and she had to keep shaking her self-awake. She finally closed her computer and succumbed to sleep. Promising herself to find her tomorrow, no matter what.

**Not y best I know, next chapter should have more action, super sorry. TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! NOV 6****th****. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
